Stationary exercise devices have become an increasingly popular way to exercise. Over time, stationary exercise devices have evolved to include a wide variety of advanced features. For example, some exercise devices may communicate information to an external computing device. This information may include data regarding use of the exercise device. The external computing device may record and analyze the information. A user may access the exercise related data or other information on the external computing device in order to stay motivated by monitoring his or her progress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,060, U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,062, U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,622, U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,213, U.S. Pat. No. 7,981,000, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,966 disclose exercise devices that communicate exercise related data to separate computers or media players.
While newer exercise devices may come equipped with an internal feature that allows exercise related data to be transmitted to an external computing device, many earlier devices do not. Additionally, some advanced exercise devices may not be compatible with certain external computing devices. Thus, owners of older exercise devices who want to use an external computing device to track and view their progress may be required to record the data and enter it into an external computing device manually.